


Just too cold

by Haybop86



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Fluffiness, Some bad language, cold characters, hints of previous relationship, pure friendship, this is Constantine we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haybop86/pseuds/Haybop86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power cut plus storm plus cold weather leads to only one option to get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just too cold

* * *

This really is just pure, fluff thought up when I was sat down freezing my rear off. There is some vague hinting at previous Constantine & Chas being more than friends but this is really just fluffy hugs for a show where the fluffy hugs isn't all that there!

* * *

 

 

It was cold, really bloody cold.

John was hunched up under the quilt in the motel room, knees tucked up to his chest and arms crossed over to tuck his hands under his armpits. He was still fully dressed but even that didn’t help. The town had suffered a power cut, a sodding power cut of all things! There was nothing supernatural about that and so nothing John could do to change his current, near-icicle state. The bars had all shut down cos no one could see anything in those dimly lit places and they were all crying on about health and safety and the storm still continued outside, all completely natural and nothing to do with why he was still in this small town in the arse end of nowhere freezing his sodding balls off.

There was nothing for John to do, not yet. He had to wait, something he wasn’t known for doing well, until this thing reared it’s ugly head again. The chance of that happening during a storm this big was pretty low considering what he was up against and so it had been decided that they would all bunk down in the motel room and wait for it to stop.

 

Chas was lying quietly on the bed next to his, Zed was in the room next door.He wasn’t sure but he would be pretty willing to bet Chaswas awake too, he may be a big man but even he would be feeling this cold. On top of that he knew Chas snored. Not a loud snore but a low rumble, comforting enough to put you to sleep if you had your head on his chest. Some nights that had been the only way John could get to sleep.

“Oi, you awake?” He inwardly smiled at the fact his teeth didn’t chatter as he spoke.

There was the sound of movement from the other bed as Chas rolled over to face him, trying his best not to expose any part of his body to the frigid air.

“Yeah, I’m awake and cold. Why?” He sounded grumpy, always did get like that if he wasn’t able to sleep. Though that was something he didn’t like people seeing but John knew, he’d seen him like that on a few occasions, though rarely if John’s actions had been what had kept him awake.

“‘m jus’ wondering if you wanna help me get warm?” John murmured, pulling the quilt back over his head, not wanting to stay in the cold longer than absolutely necessary.

“Seriously man? It’s freezing, and what about Zed?”

John wasn’t entirely sure how them getting warm was going to be a bad thing for Zed or why Chas had used that tone, what he did know was that he needed this conversation to end soon so that Chas would come over and share his body heat.

“What about her, she can join us too, more people the warmer it’ll be.” Okay, so maybe the grousing tone wasn’t completely necessary but had he mentioned how bloody cold it was!

“Join us? Isn’t that a bit soon? We’ve just met her really, you’re still helping her!” OH, that’s what Chas had meant.

It wasn’t John's fault his brain was too frozen to work properly, not to mention the lack of alcohol and the fact he’d smoked the last cigarette almost an hour ago. Still didn’t stop the smirk on his face or his tone of shock and innocence as he decided to put Chas right.

“What? Christ man I meant for warmth! JUST for warmth. It’s too bloody cold to get naked, even if it would lead to a happy ending! She jus’ might be cold too.” It made sense to him, but he was not going to be the one to get her over here, no way, Chas was by far the better choice when it came to asking people to share a bed, even if it was just to get warm.

“I ain’t going outside to get her! Come on man, she gave you her number, ‘just in case’,” and John could fucking hear the finger quotes around that last bit, “just text her and let her know to come over.” Chas started getting up then, quilt wrapped around his shoulders, making his large silhouette look even bigger. He grabbed John’s phone off the dresser on the way. “Now budge over, you have the comfier bed.”

Before he knew it John found himself rolling towards Chas’ body as the mattress made a larger indent under their combined weight and there was another quilt on top of the both of them now and a hand in front of John’s face holding out his phone.

“Fine, but the door’s locked genius. You’re going to hafta let her in.” John sniped, thumbs flying over the keys as he typed out the short message.

“Nope, she has a spare key, told the receptionist some story about needing constant access to our room because.... you really were zoned out weren’t you?” Chas looked sideways at him as John made himself more comfortable against the larger man’s body. He moved as he took the phone back from him and placed it on the nightstand then arranged his body to fit around John’s.

It wasn’t long before they heard the door of the next room bang open then shut, followed by some footsteps racing over. Just as quickly, their own door was opened and closed, a body beginning to climb in behind John. 

“Just so we’re clear, we’re all fully clothed and this is purely for sharing body heat, right?” She was still unsure, hovering at the edge of the mattress. The gap between John’s body and her own was letting the cold air in.

“Yes love, purely logical, heat sharing reasons. Now will you kindly move your arse over here and get comfy.” He could almost feel Chas roll his eyes probably trying to share a look with Zed in the semi-darkness but she did as he asked and soon John found himself surrounded by heat on both sides.

 

He was comfortable and he was safe, for now. Chas was on his side facing them and John’s legs found themselves entwined with his as his hands grabbed fistfuls of the larger man’s t-shirt. It didn’t take much more maneuvering to ensure that every part of his body was pressed up against his friend. Zed wasn’t that much less of a hugger than John was, once she got over her awkwardness, and John found himself the little spoon to her big with her top leg wrapped around his and an arm snaked around his chest. Soon he found himself drifting off, warm and soothed by a low rumble from the man who had his arm thrown across the both of them.


End file.
